Soulmate
by BlackHime13
Summary: Al leer su marca pensó que su "otra mitad" era muy grosero y desconsiderado... cuando por fin le conoció se dio cuenta que eran tal para cual, pues sus primeras palabras tampoco fueron las más bonitas del mundo. Soulmate AU / Akabane Karma x Shiota Nagisa


¿Estamos destinados a estar juntos?

Siempre oía las mismas palabras una y otra vez, seguidas de las mismas excusas. Desde que aparecieron esas letras en la pálida piel de su muñeca izquierda supo que quien fuera que las dijera seguro que era alguien muy desconsiderado.

A los cinco años se sorprendió de encontrar su brazo marcado con unas letras rojas que formaban una frase. Cuando le preguntó a su papá por el significado este frunció el ceño y discutió con su madre. Al principio no entendió lo que sucedía y a tan tierna edad decidió dejar el tema, pues tampoco le parecía tan importante.

Un par de años después supo lo que significaba aquella especie de tatuaje, pues nunca se borró sin importar que tan fuerte se frotase al bañarse. Era la marca que le ataba a su pareja destinada, su otra mitad. Aquellas serían las primeras palabras que su persona especial le dirigiría al encontrarse por primera vez.

Ese descubrimiento le molestó por que ¿qué clase de persona le diría algo tan grosero? Pues se sorprendió al saber que no sería una sola vez que alguien le dirigiría aquellas palabras. Durante los siguientes años muchas personas le hacían la misma pregunta " _ **Nee ¿Seguro que no eres una mujer?**_ " y él intentaba responder con tacto pues si alguno de ellos resultaba ser su futura pareja no sería muy bonito decir alguna que otra cosa.

Ahí fue que recordó la discusión de sus padres a la temprana edad de cinco años al enseñarles su marca. Comprendió que su padre estaba enfadado con su madre por su obsesión de vestirle a él con ropas de niña y dejarle el cabello largo. Sabía que ella quería una hija y estaba casi obsesionada con ello, llegando al punto de controlar su vida casi con totalidad.

La situación empeoró cuando le hicieron las pruebas de sexualidad, dando como resultado su presentación como doncel, a la edad de 10 años y ella insistió con más pasión en vestirle como quería, a pesar de las quejas del menor y de su marido el cual harto de aquella situación la amenazó con irse de casa y pedir el divorcio. Aquello sucedió cuando cumplió los 11 años y a regañadientes ella accedió a dejarle ir a clases y otros sitios con ropa masculina, pero nunca desistió en cuanto a su peinado. Seguía llevándolo largo, un poco por debajo de los hombros, y al final terminó haciéndose dos colas pues le molestaba de sobremanera cuando estudiaba o comía.

Recordó que aquella vez le preguntó a su padre si aún sabiendo que su mamá era su pareja destinada realmente sería capaz de dejarla. Él le respondió que muchas veces las personas no se casan con su otra mitad, sino que lo hacen con alguien más. Incluso si encuentran a esa persona especial y comienzan una relación amorosa si no hay esfuerzo y buena voluntad por ambas partes esta puede terminar mal. La marca indica que esa persona es tu complemento ideal, pero no hace que te enamores como por arte de magia, sino que ese sentimiento tiene que surgir mediante la convivencia al igual que con cualquier otra persona.

De aquello habían pasado seis años. Sus padres al final acabaron divorciándose y la custodia la ganó su madre, algo que no le alegraba para nada al menor, pero al menos en tan solo un año sería mayor de edad y podría decidir por sí mismo lo que quería.

Ahora que estaba en preparatoria, ya con 17 años, se daba cuenta del significado de aquellas palabras que le dirigió una vez su padre y decidió que si después de conocer a aquella persona que sería su complemento realmente sentía algo especial, entonces se esforzaría por que la relación funcionara.

Suspiró cansado y salió de sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Muchos de sus amigos ya habían encontrado a su pareja, pero él seguía solo. No era algo que le molestara de sobremanera, pero que le recordaran cada dos por tres que debía apresurarse, que no lo encontraría a menos que buscara, etc. eran el tipo de palabras que le molestaban más. Volvió su vista al libro de matemáticas que tenía en mano. Al día siguiente tenían un examen y sus amigos estaban más pendientes de flirtear con su contraparte que en estudiar. ¿Para qué iban a la biblioteca sino tenían intenciones de leer ningún libro? Bufó molesto cuando Akari, la cual se encontraba sentada delante suyo, volteó a verle y sacó el mismo tema de siempre: su predestinado.

-Nagisa ¿conoces al nuevo estudiante?- preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Nuevo estudiante? Si casi termina el primer semestre.- dijo mirándola confundido.

-Se acaba de mudar por que a su padre lo trasladaron y le aceptaron por sus buenas notas.- le explicó sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Mmm... ¿y debe importarme por?- le cuestionó sin mucho interés pues sabía hacia donde se dirigía la discusión.

-Ya sabes... ¡Podría ser él tu pareja!- respondió eufórica mirándole con brillo en los ojos.

-Dices lo mismo de cada varón que se cruza en mi camino.- comentó aburrido de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez. ¿No podía dejarle estudiar en paz?

-¡Pero dicen que realmente es un buen partido!- exclamó ella intentando hacer que viera las cosas desde su punto de vista.

-Hmp. Ese tipo no es para tanto.- comentó una voz grave a su derecha. Giró sorprendido viendo al novio de su amiga con expresión de enfado.

-Gakushu, cariño, solo estás molesto por que en el examen de ayer sacó mejor nota que tú.- le dijo su morena amiga mirando al pelinaranja con diversión. Este no respondió nada a la vez en que se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre la silla libre al lado de su novia.

Ella le abrazó y comenzó a susurrarle palabras cursis al oído para subirle el ánimo a su novio. Aquello exasperó al peliazul. Ya tenía suficiente con el coqueteo entre Maehara e Isogai y entre Sugino y Kanzaki que ahora tenían que sumársele aquellos dos.

Decidió que ignorarlos sería la mejor opción y volvió su atención al libro entre sus manos. Odiaba las matemáticas desde lo más profundo de su interior. No lograba entender ni la mitad de aquellas fórmulas y conceptos así que necesitaba de forma imperiosa un lugar donde estar tranquilo y poder concentrarse, algo que sus amigos estaban haciendo prácticamente imposible.

Suspiró y comenzó a escribir la respuesta a una de las preguntas de repaso. Estaba tan concentrado que no oyó los pasos de alguien acercarse y pararse a su lado. Solo reaccionó al oír las mismas palabras que llevaban diciéndole desde que tenía memoria.

-Nee ¿seguro que no eres una mujer?- oyó la voz profunda de un varón decirle. Normalmente pensaría qué responderle, ya sabes, por aquello de que podría ser su pareja y tal, no queriendo ser grosero y bla bla bla. Pero algo en su cabeza se rompió. Lo poco de paciencia que le quedaba se disipó de repente llenándolo de enfado sin igual. Giró con gran rapidez la cara y sin pensar en sus siguientes palabras dejó que lo primero que saliera de su boca fuera su respuesta.

-Cállate idiota.- fue lo que su cerebro decidió dejar salir. Sus amigos voltearon a verle sorprendidos a más no poder pues era muy extraño que de la boca de su peliazul amigo salieran palabras mal sonantes o groseras a cualquier nivel, pero eso a él no le importó pues la sonrisa divertida del joven pelirrojo delante suyo fue lo que captó toda su atención.

-Vaya... siempre me pregunté en qué circunstancias haría que mi pareja me dijese solo insultos en nuestro primer encuentro.- ante aquella frase que el contrario dijo con voz divertida logró que su enfado se esfumase y le mirara confundido y sorprendido a la vez.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin comprender lo escuchado.

-Jajajaja será mejor que lo veas.- respondió con voz cantarina al mismo tiempo en que dejaba ver las palabras grabadas en azul en su muñeca izquierda. " _ **Cállate idiota.**_ "

El jadeo sorprendido de sus amigos no se comparó con el suyo. Por fin su mente procesó la situación y lo que aquello conllevaba. Siempre pensó que el grosero era su pareja por hacerle esa pregunta referente a su andrógina apariencia, pero nunca imaginó que su respuesta fuese aún peor... ¿sus primeras palabras habían sido insultos? Mortificado tapó su cara con ambas manos y gruñó avergonzado a más no poder. Su rostro se coloreó de un rojo intenso semejante al cabello del varón a su lado el cual solo le sonrió con diversión.

Sin preguntar se sentó junto al ojiazul y le apartó las manos para así poder verle el rostro lindamente sonrojado.

-Así que... ¿te molestó la pregunta o fue a causa de algo más?- le preguntó con curiosidad. Realmente quería saber por qué le había respondido de aquella manera el lindo chico a su lado.

-Mmm... primero... ¿por qué me saludaste así?- cuestionó cohibido el peliazul sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos ámbar del contrario.

-Me dijeron que si iba a saludarte eso era lo primero que debía decir.- respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Perdón?- dijo mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-Es como dije... cuando entré en la biblioteca sentí curiosidad por tu grupo por que sois muy ruidosos, luego una chica con trenzas y gafas se acercó a mi y me dijo que si me iba a acercar lo primero que debía decir era aquella frase. Me pareció extraño pero interesante así que decidí hacerlo para saber qué pasaba.- le explicó lo que había sucedido minutos antes de hablarle.

-¿Por qué Okuda-san diría eso?- preguntó para si mismo en voz alta el doncel, extrañado por que aquella chica era de otra clase y prácticamente nunca habían hablado.

-Tal vez deberías preguntarle a tu amiga.- dijo el pelirrojo que había notado como la chica morena de enfrente se tensaba al oír la pregunta del ojiazul.

-¿Akari?- preguntó mirando a su amiga la cual había volteado el rostro en claro signo de nerviosismo.

-Bu-bueno... sabes que siempre te digo... de encontrar a tu pareja y... esparcí por ahí que eso tenía que decirte cualquier varón la primera vez que hablarais.- le dijo riendo nerviosa.

-¿Tú eres la razón por la cual me han hecho esa estúpida pregunta una y otra vez los últimos 5 años?- le preguntó exaltado y enfadado el de ojos aguamarina.

-¡Yo solo quería ayudarte!- gritó ella como excusa.

-¡No! ¡Te metiste en medio sin que nadie te pidiera ayuda! ¡Me parece muy bien que encontraras a Gakushu a los 12, pero llevas desde entonces obligándome a hablar con gente que no me interesa! ¡Una y otra vez aguantado a idiotas que solo se acercaban por curiosidad! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con mi estúpida madre como para que encima mi mejor amiga sea la causante de que todo el mundo me recuerde mi apariencia! ¡Por que sabes que es algo que realmente odio!- le gritó sin contenerse. Le daba igual que estuvieran en un lugar público rodeados de gente o que estuviese prohibido cualquier tipo de escándalo en la biblioteca. En ese momento le daba igual si le echaban de allí y le vetaban la entrada durante un tiempo.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo aguantándose esos pensamientos y quejas, pensando que era casualidad que se le acercaran siempre con aquellas palabras y por lo tanto no había nadie a quien culpar más que a si mismo por tener esa apariencia. Pero ahora resultaba que todo su sufrimiento y frustración acumuladas habían sido resultado de las acciones egoístas de su "mejor amiga", si es que puede seguir llamándola así.

-Yo solo...

-Te dije muchas veces que yo estaba bien, que no tenía prisa en encontrar a mi pareja por que era algo que pasaría tarde o temprano, pero no. Tú estabas obsesionada con que tenía que encontrarla ya y que mi opinión no importaba para nada. Además que aunque la encontrara ¿qué? ¿Seríamos felices para siempre? ¿Como si esas marcas fueran un lazo irrompible o cosa de magia el que nos enamoráramos? Sabes muy bien lo que opino sobre este tema, pero parece que nunca te ha importado lo suficiente como para escucharme o respetarlo.- la interrumpió mirándola con decepción.

-Nagisa yo...

-Me da igual. No quiero hablar contigo ahora mismo ni escuchar escusas por que está claro que pensabas solo en ti y no en mi.- le dijo cortante. Sin decir nada más recogió sus cosas y caminó en dirección a la salida donde la bibliotecaria le miraba con el ceño fruncido por causar tanto alboroto. Se inclinó como disculpa y sin que de su boca saliera palabra alguna salió del lugar, dejando atrás a todas aquellas personas que le miraban con curiosidad y cuchicheaban.

Molesto caminó hasta los bancos del patio y se sentó en el más lejano cubierto por la sombra de los árboles, dejando que la suave brisa le meciera el cabello e intentando tranquilizarse.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó con voz baja la única persona que se atrevió a seguirle después de observar la actitud feroz que el peliazul adquiría cuando se enfadaba. Sin decir nada ni abrir los ojos asintió y notó como este se sentaba a su lado. El silencio reinó durante unos pocos minutos hasta que se decidió a romperlo él mismo.

-Siento eso... no quería estallar de esa forma.- murmuró avergonzado.

-Tranquilo... no ha sido la peor impresión del mundo... mas bien me ha parecido interesante.- le dijo calmadamente el pelirrojo. El ojiazul abrió sus ojos para mirarle con curiosidad.

-¿No crees que exageré?- le cuestionó sorprendido.

-Por lo que entendí le dijiste muchas veces que el tema te molestaba, pero aún así ella no escuchó e hizo lo que creía mejor para ti, sin tener en cuenta lo que tú mismo le expresaste ¿verdad?- le dijo y el peliazul asintió pues en resumen era aquello lo que le había reclamado a la joven de cabello moreno.- Pues entonces era de esperar que acabaras explotando, sobretodo si descubres que alguien cercano era la causa de lo que te provocaba tanto estrés y ansiedad.- comentó mirándole a los ojos cristalinos que poseía el joven de azulino cabello.

El menor de estatura se sonrojó al ser observado tan fijamente por tan penetrante y fuerte mirada. Los orbes color dorado, claros y brillantes, le intimidaban y fascinaban a partes iguales. Era la mirada más atrayente que alguna vez vio. Antes no se había fijado del todo, pero el aspecto físico del varón a su lado era realmente llamativo. No en un mal sentido, sino que daba una impresión de fortaleza y seguridad con cada movimiento y palabra que salía de su boca, pero por la chispa de sus ojos también dejaba entrever que tenía cierto sentido del humor y malicia, una parte más juvenil acorde con la edad que este poseía.

Se podría decir, en definitiva, que el joven de cabellos pelirrojos y orbes dorados era alguien con una fuerte personalidad, de ideas y objetivos claros, y con una actitud decidida, pero sin dejar de lado una parte más infantil y maliciosa. Así que consideró que era una persona interesante y que no le importaría seguir conociendo, por supuesto sin cerrar las puertas a que pudieran ser algo más que amigos.

Salió de sus pensamientos, lo cual no había notado que llevaba mucho tiempo sumergido en ellos, cuando una risita divertida salió de los labios ajenos.

-Eres alguien bastante interesante.-comentó en casi un susurro el pelirrojo. Aquellas palabras le sorprendieron pues era exactamente lo que él mismo había pensado del contrario segundos antes.

-¿Por qué lo piensas?- cuestionó de igual forma sin que el sonrojo se borrara de sus pálidas mejillas.

-Después de observar tus acciones y actitud un rato puedo decir que eres interesante. Puedes llamarlo intuición u observación, pero me transmites esa sensación de... no sabría expresarlo muy bien... solo siento que me gustaría seguir conociéndote.- expresó con sinceridad.

-¿Es por que somos pareja destinada?- preguntó algo inseguro. No quería que su relación se basara en algo tan "místico" como era aquella marca en sus cuerpos.

-Mmm... tal vez tenga algo que ver pero... antes dije que me llamaste la atención cuando posé mi mirada en ti. En ese momento no sabía que éramos una pareja "perfecta" y creo que comprendo tu opinión sobre el tema... bueno por lo que escuché hace un rato... realmente es decisión mía, bueno nuestra, si decidimos darle una oportunidad a conocernos y que surja algo más entre nosotros o dejarlo estar y seguir nuestras vidas por separado.- respondió de forma clara sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, transmitiendo completa sinceridad al menor.

-Sabes... cuando era pequeño mis padres discutieron y él le dijo que estaba dispuesto a pedirle el divorcio. La cosa no fue a mayores, pero entonces le pregunté si realmente sería capaz de dejar a mi madre aunque fuesen "el complemento del otro"... ¿sabes qué me respondió?- comenzó a relatarle y ante su pregunta el contrario negó con la cabeza, curioso por saber por qué aquello que le estaba contando el doncel era importante, algo que notó por la seriedad de sus ojos y tono de voz.

-No... ¿qué dijo?- le instó a continuar. El menor sonrió después de suspirar y humedecerse los labios.

-Me dijo que el amor es un sentimiento que no se puede controlar... que aunque esas personas sean la otra mitad y encajen como rompecabezas... eso no significa que acaben juntos y felices. Me dijo que hay ocasiones en que se casan con otra persona por que salir con alguien románticamente significa que hay ese sentimiento de cariño entre ambos que han forjado a través de la convivencia.- explicó sin borrar su sonrisa. El mayor le miró casi embelesado por que la dulzura y pureza con que el contrario había expresado esas palabras, sus creencias sobre un tema tan importante, denotaba lo mucho que estaba a favor de aquella idea.

-Las marcas no unen mágicamente a las personas... son los sentimientos los que logran algo tan importante... y estos deben cultivarse y cuidarse para que no se marchiten.- murmuró el de ojos ámbar, sorprendiendo al peliazul que le miró con los ojos bien abiertos.- Mi madre solía decirme esas palabras desde que era pequeño... tardé en entenderlo, pero creo que es una verdad absoluta y que mucha gente no comprende. Piensan que las marcas nos unen como si fueran cadenas irrompibles, pero lo cierto es que seguimos teniendo la opción de elegir... no hay un solo camino que debamos tomar, sino que este se dirige a distintos lugares dependiendo de lo que uno escoja.- fueron las palabras del varón.

El doncel le miró sorprendido, pero pronto amplió su sonrisa, feliz de que alguien viera las cosas desde el mismo punto de vista que él, acción que se vio correspondida por el pelirrojo que también sonrió con sinceridad. El momento fue acompañado por el silencio y la suave brisa que los acunaba a ambos. Se sentían contentos y cómodos en ese lugar y en compañía del contrario. Era casi mágica la situación, pero entonces el mayor rió sin poder evitarlo, lo que hizo que el de ojos aguamarina también lo hiciera. Simplemente les parecía todo demasiado bonito como para ser real... definitivamente las situaciones salidas de películas románticas no eran lo suyo y se rieron por que parecía que estuvieran en una en ese preciso momento.

Aunque la atmósfera se rompió por su repentino acto, les dio igual pues seguían estando cómodos entre ellos.

-Bueno... ¿al final qué pasó con tus padres?- le preguntó el mayor cuando logró controlar su ataque de risa.

-Pues... eso pasó cuando tenía 10 y un año más tarde se divorciaron. La custodia la ganó mi madre, algo que a ninguno de los dos, mi padre y yo, nos gustó, pero sigo viéndole cada semana.-respondió con una sonrisa de lado, aunque frunció un poco el ceño al recordar a su madre.

-¿Por qué se divorciaron? Si no te molesta que pregunte claro.- indagó un poco más el de ojos ámbar, con curiosidad pero respetando si el contrario no quería responder.

-Mi madre no está conforme con su vida... desde siempre ha insistido en querer tener una hija que cumpla su sueño de ir a la universidad a la cual a ella no aceptaron, con la carrera que ella escogió en su momento, y luego ser empleada en la empresa en la cual ella siempre soñó trabajar.- murmuró molesto.

-Su vida 2.0... el ideal perfecto que soñó siendo cumplido por su descendiente...- gruñó enojado el pelirrojo.- Realmente odio a los padres que intentan vivir usando a sus hijos... cada uno debería decidir sobre su futuro... no somos robots que necesitemos estar programados.- comentó exasperado.

-Pareces muy puesto en ese tema.- observó el menor curioso.

-Bueno... tuve un profesor que nos habló sobre uno de los mayores problemas de la sociedad japonesa...- murmuró casi para si, pensativo, recordando lo que aquel hombre les enseñó hace un tiempo.

-No entiendo...- llamó su atención el peliazul confundido a más no poder.

-Jajajaja. Bueno nos habló sobre los cargos hereditarios. Normalmente los hijos tienden a heredar el cargo de sus padres, sobretodo si son de una familia con una posición económica elevada o siendo hijos únicos. Los padres imponen a sus descendientes el deber de continuar con su "legado", casi siempre si son propietarios de alguna empresa o multinacional, exigiendo que tengan un nivel elevado de estudios para que puedan lograr grandes cosas. Eso está mal planteado por que no todos tenemos las mismas habilidades o gustos y en ocasiones la presión puede llegar a ser demasiada para unos chicos tan jóvenes.- explicó mirando al cielo.

-Vaya... debió de ser un muy buen profesor... ¿a ti te pasó algo así?- le cuestionó impresionado por el tema tan profundo del cual le hablaba el mayor.

-Si, lo era... y no. Mi madre se crió en los estados unidos y fue educada para perseguir sus sueños, sin importarle lo que dijeran los demás. Eso es algo que me dejaron muy claro desde que tengo memoria. Siempre me han dicho que busque mi propio sueño y haga lo posible por cumplirlo.- contestó con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro.

-Entonces... ¿tienes claro lo que quieres ser de mayor?- preguntó aún más interesado en el pelirrojo.

-La verdad es que si... quiero ser burócrata.- respondió orgulloso y con un gran brillo de determinación en sus orbes dorados.

-Vaya... esa es una meta muy ambiciosa.- comentó impresionado por la resolución tan fuerte de su acompañante.

-Se dice que siempre hay que apuntar a lo más alto si uno quiere triunfar.- dijo como si fuera obvio el varón.

-Jajajaja supongo que en eso tienes razón...- habló divertido el menor.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué quieres ser de mayor Nagisa?- le preguntó curioso.

-Pues... no lo tengo tan claro como tú, pero... una profesión que me interesa es la de maestro. Creo que la mentalidad japonesa es en parte muy cerrada en cuanto a determinados temas... y me gustaría que los niños y adolescentes aprendieran a pensar de otra forma. El mundo es muy grande y hay que adaptarse a los sucesos inesperados.- explicó con mucha pasión. Realmente era algo que llevaba considerando bastante tiempo y quería intentarlo.

-Con ese punto de vista estoy seguro que serías un gran profesor.- le alentó el mayor contento al ver aquella expresión de felicidad inundando el rostro ajeno. Ante su comentario el menor se sonrojó y él rió pues el joven era ciertamente adorable, al menos a su parecer. En ese momento recordó el tema principal y decidió encaminar la conversación otra vez hacia allí.- Bueno... hablábamos de la relación con tu madre y tal.- le recordó y este asintió, volviendo al tema original.

-Emm... pues mi madre se obsesionó con vestirme como a una niña, lo cual le ayudaba mi apariencia tan andrógina...- susurró haciendo un puchero y el mayor se contuvo a soltar una risita entretenido por las diferente reacciones y caras que el contrario le estaba mostrando.

-No negaré que sería interesante verte vestido de mujer y seguro que te queda espectacular, pero ese no es el tema ahora.- comentó burlón el de orbes dorados, lo que ocasionó que el contrario hiciera otro puchero.-¿Y qué pasó después?- le instó a seguir.

-A mi padre no le gustaba y discutieron varias veces por culpa de esa manía tan insana suya. Aunque ahora puedo usar ropa acorde con mi género, todavía sigue obligándome a usar vestidos en cuanto tiene la más mínima oportunidad...- comentó amargamente, pero suspiró y continuó su relato.- El caso fue que al final no aguantó la actitud de mi madre, pues también le daban arranques de ira y se ponía violenta, así que al final decidió irse. Intentó lo que pudo para llevarme con él, pero la custodia la ganó ella ya que él tenía que viajar varias veces por trabajo y no me podía dejar solo en casa... por suerte he aprendido a no llevarle la contraria o discutir cuando su humor cambia de repente... pero ya tengo muy claro que en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad me iré de su casa.- le explicó decidido. No sentía odio hacia su madre ni se creía desafortunado por la situación que vivieron sus padres, pero tenía claro que quería decidir por si mismo su futuro y junto a su madre no podría vivir y disfrutar su vida con sinceridad y plenitud.

-¿Tu padre te apoya en esa decisión?- cuestionó realmente interesado por lo que le contaba el de ojos aguamarina. Se notaba que era alguien fuerte y con cierto carácter que realmente le llamaban la atención al mayor.

-Mucho... en realidad hizo una cuenta a mi nombre y ha estado ingresando dinero desde que ellos se divorciaron. Dijo que cuando tuviera la edad de independizarme, si así lo quería, lo mejor es que ya tuviera los recursos necesarios para poder llevarlo a cabo.-respondió con calma y una sonrisa en los labios, pues le encantaba recordar lo mucho que su padre le quería y se preocupaba por su persona.

-Eso es bueno...- susurró feliz por el contrario, aunque se quedó un poco pensativo, cosa de la cual se dio cuenta el doncel.

-Nee... ¿y tu familia?- llamó su atención con aquella pregunta.

-¿Hm?

-Bueno... yo te conté algo muy personal, es justo que hagas lo mismo ¿no?- comentó haciendo un puchero que encantó al mayor.

-Heh... bueno a ver... mis padres siguen casados aunque algunas veces discuten y parece que se separaran. Una vez le pregunté a mi madre que si estaba tan cansada de los traslados a causa del trabajo de mi padre, es investigador y suele cambiar de compañía dependiendo de lo que descubra o las teorías y recursos que tenga, pues que porqué seguía a su lado. Fue en ese momento en que me repitió la frase que te dije antes y me explicó que aunque mi padre fuera muy caprichoso en cuanto a su trabajo se refiere, él nunca la ha descuidado, siempre le hace ver cuanto la quiere e intenta ser un buen padre conmigo. Ella trabaja de diseñadora por lo que puede hacer su trabajo desde cualquier parte, por lo que intenta comprender y apoyar a mi padre con su propio trabajo.- explicó sonriendo de lado al recordar aquella conversación, pues tenía casi 12 años por aquel entonces.

-¿Entonces por qué se quejaba?- fue la cuestión que se hizo el peliazul y duda que expresó en voz alta.

-Yo también lo pensé, pero luego de darle unas vueltas lo comprendí. En realidad mi madre estaba preocupada por mi. Aunque a ella no le molestaba viajar tanto creía que de esa forma nunca haría amigos o conocería a mi "otra mitad". Ella haría lo posible por apoyar a su propia pareja, pero como madre también tenía que ver lo mejor para mi, así que por eso era que había ocasiones en que le discutía su vida de "trabajador nómada".- dijo lo último con gracia, pues era la expresión que su madre más usaba para definir a su padre.

-Jejejeje... pero os habéis vuelto a mudar ¿no es así?- preguntó riendo divertido por las palabras del contrario.

-En mi caso... es por última vez... o al menos por razones que tengan que ver con mis padres.- fue su respuesta que dejó desconcertado al doncel, quien le miró sin comprender.- Me refiero a que tenemos alquilados dos apartamentos. Mis padres viven en uno y yo en el de al lado. Como ya tengo la edad para vivir solo decidieron que se encargarían de pagar mis gastos y así si tenían que volver a viajar lo harían sabiendo donde me encontraba yo, por lo tanto no se preocuparían tanto por mi.- aclaró para que el de menor estatura le comprendiera.

-¿Entonces vives solo?- cuestionó después de comprender lo dicho por el pelirrojo.

-Así es... por lo que puedes sentirte como en casa cada vez que quieras escapar de tu madre.- le dijo pícaramente a la vez en que le guiñaba un ojo. El ojiazul se sonrojó de sobremanera y le golpeó levemente el hombro en son de protesta.- ¡Auch! No tenías que ser tan violento.- fingió estar adolorido, pero su tono de burla le delataba por completo.

-Cállate idiota.- murmuró tapándose la cara con ambas manos. Realmente parecía que el varón disfrutaba enormemente el ponerle de todos los colores.

-Realmente te ves demasiado adorable cuando te avergüenzas, Na-gi-sa...- dijo su nombre con voz cantarina. Entonces se levantó y estiró los músculos bajo la atenta mirada del contrario que seguía avergonzado. Sin decir nada solo sonrió de lado y lo obligó a levantarse también al agarrarle de la mano. Luego cogió la mochila del peliazul y se la colgó al hombro, igual a la suya propia, comenzando a caminar hacia la calle.

-¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó sorprendido el de ojos tan cristalinos como el agua.

-A comer... ya es tarde y tengo hambre.- respondió sin inmutarse.

-¿Y no pudiste preguntarme antes si quería ir contigo?- le reprendió el doncel aunque por el puchero en su rostro no tuvo el efecto deseado. Después de soltar una carcajada fue que le respondió al peliazul.

-Hmp. Solo pensé en invitarte pues quiero pasar más tiempo hablando contigo.- comentó con simpleza y sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza. El rostro del de piel pálida enrojeció aún más y sin decir nada dejó que el de ojos dorados le llevara hasta donde quisiera.

No sabía si lo suyo dudaría toda la vida, pero tenía claro que ese varón era muy interesante y no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de conocerle más a fondo. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez si podrían lograr complementarse bien a pesar de su vergüenza y la altanería del contrario.

Fue entonces que recordó su opinión sobre su "otra mitad", creyendo que sería alguien grosero y desconsiderado, solo por que las primeras palabras que le dirigió no fueron las mejores, al igual que las suyas para con el varón. Ahora sabía lo muy equivocado que había estado durante tantos años, pues realmente ese joven que caminaba agarrando con firmeza su mano era, posiblemente, lo mejor que habría podido desear en una pareja.

Todavía le quedaba mucho por descubrir el uno del otro, pero estaba seguro que gracias a las palabras que les dejaron marcados desde pequeños, se esforzarían por que aquello que había entre ellos funcionara.

...FIN...


End file.
